The Aftermath
by harvardgirl1317
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Frozen, but what happened to Hans? This is his fate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own frozen

Anna punches Hans out of the boat and they arrive on shore,

Elsa (unbeknownst to Kristoff and Anna) asks the Royal Guard to fish Hans out of the fjord and put him in solitary confinement until she can decide what to do with him.

There Hans stays for two months trying to charm the guards around his cell into letting him go.

Then one night the door to his cell unexpectedly bursts open, revealing a large soldier who announces he has been requested for an audience with the queen.

Hans begins calculating his chances as the soldier leads him through the long corridors to the throne room.

Hans knows he is going to receive his judgment that night.

He prays to gods he does not believe in that Anna will be there.

She is naïve, and he could "explain" how he "regrets" his actions.

As the intimidating doors to the throne room swing open a chill hits Hans, despite the roaring fire clearly visible from the entryway.

He cannot, however, see his judges.

He is drug roughly to the center of the room where he can finally discern that it is the Queen alone on the judgment seat.

The guards remain beside him, and the smug smile Elsa has on her face is gives Hans no reason for confidence.

Knowing there is no sense in trying hide his true self from the intuitive queen, Hans sneers at her.

Queen Elsa steps calmly off the throne, but even on his level she is no less impressive.

She carries herself with a relatively newfound confidence that comes with having power and authority, and knowing how to use it.

Hans watches her as she walks slowly toward the fire.

Even it seems to recoil in her presence.

After a moment of silence, Elsa begins to speak.

"Anna and I have spoken at length about you.

She would like to forgive and move on with her life.

I, on the other hand, am not quite as ready to let it go."

She turns toward Hans.

"It has taken me quite a while to figure out an appropriate punishment for your crimes.

You manipulated the princess into loving you, then broke her heart and left her to die, all the while plotting to kill myself, the Queen.

For any of these crimes I could rightly have you beheaded, but the crime I consider most heinous is the way you hurt my sister, my closest friend.

"You're one to talk!" Spat Hans, defiant since his carefully crafted charm was no use.

He saw Elsa's face darken, a crack in her composure. The room grew much colder, Hans could see his breath.

"You are in NO position to be taunting me right now!" Elsa hissed.

Her tone made the guards unconsciously step back, but Hans struggled to stand his ground.

Elsa turned back to the fire, composing herself.

" As I was saying, that got me thinking about what Anna herself taught me.

That true love melts a frozen heart.

And your heart is the most frozen of all, isn't it Hans?"

Her question was met with only Hans hard stare, silently confirming.

"That is why," Elsa continued, "I have decided to let you go.

Go back where you came from, don't ever come back. And learn to love."

At that Hans could not hide his shock.

"That's it? Just like that?"

He straightened up a bit, thinking this had gone much better than he expected.

His old arrogance began to return.

"A very wise decision, your majesty!

My country will be relieved to see me again.

And your display of love has inspired me!

From now on I swear..." "I was not finished!" Elsa said firmly.

"I intend to raise the stakes."

She began to walk slowly, deliberately toward Hans, delicately removing one glove on her way.

Upon realizing Elsa's plans Hans began to panic.

"No, no, please no, Elsa you don't want to do this!"

He sputtered, trying to back away.

Just as he turned to run two guards caught by the arms and held him unwaveringly in place.

Hans struggled against them to no avail. He continued pleading. Elsa, sure of her decision, would not be deterred.

She reached her ungloved hand gently stroking her finger down his face and neck before letting it rest on his chest.

Then, with a little half smile she pressed a bolt of ice into his body.

Hans gasped and cried out in pain before collapsing to his knees, held up only by the guards' grip on his arms.

He felt the cold swirling inside him, pulsing through his body before settling in his chest.

His skin went pale. He tried to catch his breath, but he lacked the strength to stand.

As he looked up at Elsa through the hair that had fallen in his face he could see a streak of white that had not been there before.

"What have you done?" Hans demanded.

"I have struck you with a slower moving form of the frostbite my sister had.

Which means if you fail to learn how to love in 8 months time, you will suffer the same fate you left my sister."

Elsa explained.

"That is a death sentence!" Hans declared. "Why don't you kill me here or must I suffer he'll before I go to it!?"

Elsa frowned at him. "I am giving you a chance to live.

Love is built on honesty, selflessness, and forgiveness.

Practice these things and you will delay the frostbite.

Still angry, Hans, struggling to his feet, threatened, "Just wait till my parents, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles, learns of what you've done.

They will conquer Arendelle and make me king of it!"

He was halted by a sudden, crippling pain emanating from his chest. He noticed another streak of his hair went white.

Elsa smirked almost imperceptibly.

"That will not save you. In fact, that is the other thing you need to know.

Actions that work against love: selfishness, vengeance, and dishonesty will accelerate the process.

" Unable to reply without the fear of further injuring himself, Hans seethed at Elsa.

"Guards," she commanded, "escort this man outside the city and leave him with some supplies for his journey.

Hans, should you attempt to return to Arendelle you will not get away so easy."

Hans is taken away. We last see him outside the city looking out over a partly snow covered landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans had me fooled too.

Completely hoodwinked. We grew up together. I always thought he was basically a good guy. I mean, sure, he could be a bit of a jerk every now and then, but what little boy isn't? And when he came to me and told me we were going out to find his "true love" *wink, wink* I really thought this would be good for him. I thought he was finally growing up. Boy was I wrong.

And now here we are, sitting outside Arendelle, banished forever. And Hans has the gall to be indignant. After what he did.

"I took good care of the country while she was off running away from her problems. Ask anyone! And this is the thanks I get!?" A stone goes hurtling in the direction of Arendelle.

I wish I could say this wasn't a familiar situation.

"I was so close, SO CLOSE to having a country all my own! And now I'm back where I started." Hans shouts to the sky, apparently complaining to the universe.

I have to say, when Sven burst into the stables to tell us what transpired, I was shocked. That stupid buffalo was so excited, he couldn't even contain himself. Going on and on about how HE made Kristoff go back and how heroic Kristoff was and how Kristoff and Anna are "totally gonna get married and have tons of babies!" Ugh. And of course he told everyone how "evil" Hans was. Embellished the story too. I think his story included Hans 'growing fangs and sucking Anna's blood'. Naturally, since I am a good friend, I tried to defend Hans from what I thought were preposterous claims. Needless to say, that didn't go too well. I guess the Royal Guard is not too fond of people who defend enemies of the crown. So I spent the next two months an outcast, my own kind of prison. All because of Hans.

And he hasn't even apologized.

"Come on Anders, let's go. I'm getting cold." I guess he's done with his rant. I'm not sure why he'd be cold, though. Since the Great Thaw the temperature has been staying pretty moderate, and he is not scantily clad. Not to mention he has been pacing around kicking things and throwing rocks for a half hour. Maybe he meant warm.

He's picking up the supplies the guards gave us for our trip to load them onto my carriage. I'm staring at him, hoping he will notice my irritation. He hasn't yet told me what the Queen said to him. If he does notice my annoyance, he doesn't acknowledge it. He comes around to harness me, but I don't feel like cooperating. I wait until he is just about to throw the saddle on me and then pretend I am suddenly irresistibly drawn to a small patch of grass a few paces to my left. From behind me I can hear him breathe an annoyed sigh and walk over to me.

I again wait for the familiar sound of him hefting the saddle into the air before swiftly trotting to another patch of grass. This time he groans. Perfect! His patience is wearing thin. If he refuses to recognize my frustration, he is going to feel it too. It should just take one more thing…

Hans creeps up to me slowly, pats me. Satisfied that I am not going to move again, he delicately places the saddle on my back. I allow him to strap it into place and bridle me. He takes the reins to lead me over the cart. He tugs the ropes, but I don't move. He turns to look at me in confusion. I can see the anger building in his eyes. He whistles, but that's not going to work on me. He yanks the reins harder this time. I yank back, nearly pulling him off his feet.

"Dumb horse!"

He grabs the bridles again, trying in desperation to pull me with his whole body weight. Growing tired, he starts rhythmically heaving himself against the reins in the direction of the cart. If I get the timing right on this, this could be the last straw.

YANK… one….JERK…two… and three…

On his last tug I step forward, allowing the reins enough slack to let Hans throw himself to the ground. I whiney my amusement, which makes him even angrier. As soon as he looks at me, I can see I've accomplished my purpose. He quickly hops up.

"Can we not do this right now!? This is the last thing I need after the day I've had! If you haven't noticed, it hasn't exactly been going my way!"

Oh, really? I'd say the last three months haven't gone your way.

"Heck, the last THREE MONTHS haven't gone my way!"

That's what I just said.

"First, an unsuccessful attempt to usurp the throne. Then two months in solitary. And now, thanks to the Queen, I'm sick. I'm DYING."

Wait, what? What do you mean dying?

"And she told me to go back to where I came from. She told me to go home. Obviously I can't do that!"

Ouch. That had to sting. But going back to this dying thing, how are you dying?

"So can we PLEASE not do this right now? Can we please just go find someone who doesn't know me who will give me some shelter and a nice fire to sit in front of?"

Yeah, sure, of course. And then you will tell me what the Queen did?

"THANK you." Hans supervises as I move into position. He slips the cart into the loops on my saddle and tightens them in, all the while grumbling to himself about the evil queen and how far he will have to travel to find a place to stay. He's still not answering my question though. I allow myself to muse over the possibilities. Come to think of it, he does look a bit ill. He has bags under his eyes, and his skin is a little pale. I just thought it was because his encounter with the queen shook him. Did she poison him maybe? Make him stay in the infirmary? Make him stay in the sun too long?

Or could she have used her magic? I'm not sure what she could do with it. He's clearly not an icicle. I don't see any signs of frostbite. I wonder if it has anything to do with the white streaks in his hair. I don't remember those being there before, and I doubt he aged that much in two months.

A rustle in the forest interrupts my thoughts.

A breeze, probably.

But there it is again. It's subtle, but it definitely has a pattern to it. One that I recognize. A dread starts growing from deep in my heart, but I don't quite know why. I study the trees and bushes, looking for any indication of danger.

Hans! Quiet! I think there's something out there! He ignores me.

Over there! My wide eyes catch a glimpse of a crouching figure jumping from behind one tree to another. Then another one from behind me, I just barely see a human foot slip behind a large bush. Now I am sure, this is not good.

Hans! Look! We're not alone!

Still nothing.

HANS! Stop ignoring me, I'm serious! We are in danger! Get your sword!

"Anders! Easy boy! What is it now? Stop it, we're almost ready to go now. If you just be still we'll be on our way in a minute."

As he gazes on me, for the first time in my life I see it. The complete confusion in his eyes. He's looking at me with such a questioning face, irritated and a little tired, truly uncomprehending of my intentions. As though I were just another animal, not his friend. A cold rush of panic washes over me as the meaning of his expression dawns on me.

He's not just ignoring me. He actually can't understand me.

Which means he won't know that behind him I can see the edge of a taut bow peeking out of the bushes, an arrow aimed directly at him.


End file.
